Issho ni Shiawase (一緒に幸せ Kebahagiaan Bersama)
by Takamura Akashi
Summary: Kebahagiaan ini hanyalah milik kita bersama, tidak ada yang lain... seharusnya.../Romance/Hurt/comfort/NaruHina/DLDR
1. Prolog

**一緒に幸せ [Issho ni Shiawase]**

 **Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Issho ni Shiawase © Takamura Akashi**

 **Romance/Hurt/Comfort**

 ** _Warnings : AU, OOC, Typo(s), Short Drabble(Again :p), Anything at this fict is fiction, And all warnings not I'm write_**

 **NaruHina**

 **Don't Like, Don't Read**

 **.**

Cinta adalah sebuah perasaan di saat dua hati terkoneksi satu sama lain. Dengan kata lain segala kebahagian, sedih, marah, dan segala emosi terkoneksi satu sama lain. Namun... koneksi itu bisa saja terganggu, jika ada kerusakan pada server utamanya. Begitulah yang terjadi pada hatimu, kau berpaling...

"Kau pikir aku tidak tahu?" Ujar gadis bersurai indigo itu dengan nada bicara yang terdengar lirih. Raut sedih terlihat jelas di wajah ayu nya.

"Apa lagi? Sudah kubilang aku tidak melakukan apa-apa?!" Jawab pemuda bersurai pirang itu dengan nada ketus dan sedikit tinggi diakhirnya.

"Kau... kenapa tidak mengerti?" Tanya gadis itu dengan setitik air mata yang mengalir dari sisi netra _amethyst_ nya.

"Kau saja yang berlebihan Hinata! Sudahlah!" Pemuda itu berkata dengan emosi dan berlalu begitu saja. Meninggalkan gadis itu berdiri mematung, dengan air mata yang mulai deras mengalir.

"Aku hanya ingin di perhatikan saja Naruto- _kun_..." gumam gadis itu sedih. Selama ini dia sudah memberikan yang terbaik hingga waktu untuknya, tetapi pemuda itu tidak pernah sadar apa yang harus dia lakukan. Memang terkadang menghadapi seseorang yang keras kepala itu... menyakitkan.

 _~To be continued~_

A/n : Eeto~ ini baru prolog dan udah begini hiksu, ah tapi ikuti saja kelanjutannya nyan :'3


	2. うそつき Pembohong

**一緒に幸せ [Issho ni Shiawase]**

 **Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Issho ni Shiawase © Takamura Akashi**

 **Romance/Hurt/Comfort**

 ** _Warnings : AU, OOC, Typo(s), Short Drabble(Again :p), Anything at this fict is fiction, And all warnings not I'm write_**

 **NaruHina**

 **Don't Like, Don't Read**

 **.**

"Ah... Naruto- _kun_ , bagaimana kalau kita ajukan surat permintaan pernikahan kita ke kantor sipil?" Ujar gadis bersurai indigo itu sembari menata pakaian nya ke dalam koper.

"Kau ini, ada-ada saja. Mana mungkin," jawab pemuda itu sekenan nya sembari menyalakan puntung rokok.

"Ahaha, iya ya..." gadis itu tertawa terpaksa, pasti.

"Kau kan sudah punya tunangan _baka_ ," lanjut pemuda itu sambil tersenyum pahit.

Memang waktu sudah berjalan 3 tahun lamanya semenjak gadis dan pemuda itu memutuskan untuk berpisah satu sama lain. Sepertinya mereka lebih nyaman sebagai sahabat sama seperti sebelum mereka berpacaran.

Tapi apa yang mendasari senyuman pahit dan tawa palsu dari mereka berdua? Bukan kah itu artinya mereka berdua saling membohongi satu sama lain... ?

 _\- to be continued -_

 **A/n: kalau ada yang protes kenapa cuma sedikit? karena ini seperti cerita pendek bersambung kekekekek** **selamat menikmati**

 **Enjoy~**


	3. 婚約 Pertunangan

**一緒に幸せ** **[Issho ni Shiawase]**

 **Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Issho ni Shiawase © Takamura Akashi**

 **Romance/Hurt/Comfort**

 ** _Warnings : AU, OOC, Typo(s), Short Drabble(Again :p), Anything at this fict is fiction, And all warnings not I'm write_**

 **NaruHina**

 **Don't Like, Don't Read**

"Selamat ya kau sudah bertunangan,"

"Selamat ya,"

"Semoga lancarnya sampai ke pelaminan,"

Selalu saja, kata-kata itu yang terucap semenjak gadis itu bertunangan dengan lelaki bernetra _onyx_ itu. Tapi hanya senyum masam dan jawaban sekenanya yang selalu gadis itu berikan.

Hari ini adalah waktu keberangkatan gadis itu ke Yokohama. Pagi-pagi sekali gadis itu sudah beranjak pergi menuju stasiun kota. Dalam perjalanan menuju stasiun, ia diantar menggunakan mobil. Di dalam mobil hanya ada keheningan yang menyelimuti.

"Apakah kau gugup Hinata?" tanya lelaki bersurai kuning itu dengan tenang.

"... entahlah," jawab gadis itu sambil menerawang jauh.

"Hahaha tenang saja, walaupun kau menikah kita kan tetap... sahabat," balas lelaki itu dengan sedikit jeda yang membuat canggung.

"Yahh kau benar Naruto- _kun_ ," gadis itu memberikan senyumnya yang termanis kepada lelaki itu. Membuat pipi lelaki itu bersemburat merah dan hatinya... bimbang.

Rasanya seperti... cinta yang di tahan mulai muncul, bukan?

 _\- to be continued -_


	4. 横浜市 グレー Kota Yokohama Kelabu

**一緒に幸せ** **[Issho ni Shiawase]**

 **Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Issho ni Shiawase © Takamura Akashi**

 **Romance/Hurt/Comfort**

 ** _Warnings : AU, OOC, Typo(s), Short Drabble(Again :p), Anything at this fict is fiction, And all warnings not I'm write_**

 **NaruHina**

 **Don't Like, Don't Read**

 **.**

Setelah turun dari kereta, pemandangan stasiun kota yang sepi dan cuaca yang mendung membuat hati seakan terbawa oleh suasana. Hati kecil berkata _'bukan tempatku di sini'_ tapi apa daya, walaupun mencoba untuk melepaskan, tetap... kepada siapakah ia akan berlabuh. Itu yang selalu ada di pikirannya sepanjang waktu.

.

.

Jalanan kota Yokohama terasa antara sepi dan ramai? Atau itu hanya perasaan gadis itu saja? Entahlah, bukankah sejak awal hati gadis itu memang sudah runyam. Trotoar jalanan terlihat lenggang dan gadis itu berjalan perlahan, seakan enggan untuk berjalan lebih jauh dari yang telah ia capai.

Tak lama sebuah cafe di sudut kota Yokohama, membuat gadis itu ingin melayangkan atensinya lebih jauh ke dalam. Dari kaca jendela lebar cafe ia melihat seorang pria bersurai _raven_ dan berwajah tegas yang ia yakini adalah tunangannya itu... sedang bersama seorang gadis bersurai _bubble gum._

Mereka terlihat bahagia dan tertawa bersama, mereka juga saling berpegangan tangan. Tidak menyadari bahwa sedari tadi gadis bersurai _indigo_ itu telah menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap jendela kaca itu. Entahlah ada sedikit perasaan sakit di sana, ia dibohongi. Tapi jauh di dalam hatinya ia senang, hingga sedikit senyum tersungging di wajah ayu nya. Rasanya kota Yokohama yang kelabu akan membawa pergi kelabu hatinya setelah ini.

Sedetik kemudian sebuah netra _onyx_ tajam menatap netra _amethyst_ gadis itu. Saat itu juga genggaman tangan lelaki itu dan perempuan _bubble gum_ terlepas. Sedetik itu juga gadis bersurai _indigo_ itu memutar tubuhnya dan kembali berjalan menuju stasiun kota Yokohama.

Sepertinya ia punya berita bagus untuk hatinya, dan berita buruk untuk orang tuanya nanti saat ia sampai di rumah.

Sepertinya...

 _-to be continued-_

A/n: K **ukasih** **bonus** _ **sedikit**_ **panjangan** **:p**


	5. 街の駅 Stasiun Kota

**一緒に幸せ [Issho ni Shiawase]**

 **Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Issho ni Shiawase © Takamura Akashi**

 **Romance/Hurt/Comfort**

 ** _Warnings : AU, OOC, Typo(s), Short Drabble(Again :p), Anything at this fict is fiction, And all warnings not I'm write_**

 **NaruHina**

 **Don't Like, Don't Read**

 **.**

Pemandangan kota memudar, berganti dengan kelabunya stasiun kota. Perasaan jengkel di hati tetap merayap di hatinya. Perasaan seperti kita telah dibohongi oleh seseorang, ya hanya sebatas itu. Gadis itu bahkan tidak merasakan cemburu. Ia pun bertanya-tanya apakah ia tak sedikitpun menaruh rasa untuk tunangannya?

Derap gadis itu semakin cepat, ingin rasanya ia cepat kembali ke Tokyo. Merasakan hiruk pikuk kota Tokyo yang tidak pernah membuatnya jenuh. Baru saja gadis itu akan melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam kereta cepat, tapi secepat itu pula sebuah tangan menariknya dan membawa tubuh mungilnya ke dalam rengkuhan seseorang yang menarik tangannya.

Gadis itu meronta berharap orang itu melepaskan pelukannya, ia takut jikalau orang tersebut adalah pria mesum. Tapi dugaannya sepenuhnya meleset, saat ia mendongakkan kepalanya, ia melihat bahwa yang memuknya adalah tunangannya. Gadis itu kemudia menundukkan kembali wajahnya dan terdiam.

"Lepaskan..." ujar gadis itu.

"Tidak." Jawab lelaki bersurai _raven_ itu.

"Hanya lepaskan aku dan biarkan aku pergi." Balas gadis itu ketus tanpa melihat wajah lelaki itu.

"Maaf, ia hanya... mantanku," lelaki itu sedikit ragu saat mengatakan bahwa wanita yang bersamanya sebelumnya adalah mantannya.

"Kau pikir aku peduli?" Jawab gadis itu sambil menatap lelaki itu dingin.

"Kau..." lelaki itu terpaku dengan perubahan sikap tunangannya yang selam ini ia anggap lemah.

"Sekarang aku punya alasan untuk membatalkan pertunangan kita," balas gadis itu sambil melepaskan diri dari rengkuhan lelaki itu.

"Kenapa?" Lelaki itu sepertinya masih _shock._

"Aku tidak pernah mencintaimu," bersamaan dengan itu gadis itu langsung masuk ke dalam kereta yang memang sudah akan berangkat. Setelah pintu tertutup, kereta mulai melesat pergi meninggalkan seorang lelaki yang masih terpaku dengan kejadian yang barusan ia alami.

"Jadi, sebenarnya siapa yang dia cintai?" Tanya seorang wanita bersurai bubble gum dari arah belakang pria itu.

"Bukankah sudah jelas kalau bukan diriku?" Senyum miring tercetak di bibir tipis lelaki itu.

"Baiklah kalau begitu tugasku selesai bukan Sasuke- _kun_ _,_ ku harap kau tidak terpuruk setelah mengetahui kenyataan," ujar wanita bubble gum itu sembari menepuk pundak lelaki itu dan berlalu pergi.

Memang kenyataan di mana kau tidak di cintai itu sangat menyakitkan...

 _-to be continue-_

A/n : wah Sasuke- _kun_ ternyata cuma ngetes :" poor you. Tetap stay tune ya


	6. 新幹線 Shinkansen

**一緒に幸せ [Issho ni Shiawase]**

 **Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Issho ni Shiawase © Takamura Akashi**

 **Romance/Hurt/Comfort**

 ** _Warnings : AU, OOC, Typo(s), Short Drabble(Again :p), Anything at this fict is fiction, And all warnings not I'm write_**

 **NaruHina**

 **Don't Like, Don't Read**

 **.**

Dalam kereta gadis itu terlihat duduk sendiri di deretan bangku paling belakang, menatap pemandangan dari balik kaca kereta shinkansen. Matanya menerawang jauh, melihat hamparan sawah hijau yang membentang. Risau menyergap hati gadis ayu itu, entah mengapa ia merindukan 'sahabatnya'.

 _Drrttt_ _Drrttt_ _Drrttt_

Telepon genggam milik gadis itu bergetar, ada yang menelpon. 'Naruto' nama yang terpampang jelas di layar telepon genggam itu. Helaan nafas gadis itu terdengar berat sesaat sebelum ia menjawab telepon dari 'sahabat' nya itu.

 _"Hinata? Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya_ _pemuda_ _itu tiba-tiba._

 _"Hee? Aku baik-baik saja kok Naruto-kun," jawab gadis itu sedikit dipaksakan._

 _"Kau sekarang di mana?"_

 _"Aku di kereta, sebentar lagi mungkin akan sampai di Tokyo,"_

 _"Apa? Tunggu, apa yang terjadi di sana? Kenapa kau pulang lagi? Benar kau tidak apa-apa? Jangan berbohong Hinata,"_ _cerocos_ _pemuda itu di telepon, membuat gadis itu tidak bisa tidak tersenyum._

 _"Nanti akan ku jelaskan Naruto-kun,"_

 _"Kalau begitu akan ku jemput kau di stasiun, tidak ada kata tidak,"_

 _Tut Tut Tut_

Tanpa ada tambahan lagi pemuda itu langsung menutup teleponnya sepihak, gadis itu hanya tersenyum geli. ' _Tidak biasanya dia begitu_ ' pikir gadis itu sembari menatap hamparan sawah hijau.

Ya, biasanya pemuda itu tidak begitu. Dia akan berbicara sekenannya walaupun memang cukup perhatian dengan gadis itu dan menjadi teman curhat bagi gadis itu. Tapi tidak seperti tadi yang kelewat panik, seperti anak kecil yang takut kehilangan sesuatu miliknya.

Entahlah, padahal dulu dia pemuda yang cukup enerjik dan periang. Tetapi semuanya tidak sama lagi semenjak hubungan gadis dan pemuda itu putus begitu saja karena sesuatu hal yang membingungkan sebenarnya. Dan cukup... kekanakan.

Mungkin dulu mereka hanya anak labil yang masih mencari jati dirinya masing-masing. Yang terbawa oleh arus ego di mana persahabatan berubah menjadi cinta yang posesif. Karena jiwa mereka masih labil maka cinta tersebut putus di tengah jalan begitu saja walaupun akhirnya mereka saling menyembunyikan perasaan masing-masing.

Terperangkap dalam sebuah persahabatan yang menyelubungi perasaan sebenarnya. Walaupun mereka sudah putus tetapi mereka tetap bersahabat sampai sekarang, tapi sepertinya mereka mulai meragukan perasaan antara sahabat yang terlalu jauh melenceng dari tempatnya.

Sepertinya mereka sudah dewasa, dan mulai menyadari bahwa mereka sebenarnya mempunyai rasa yang sama... hanya waktu yang dapat menjawabnya...

- _to be continued-_  
 _._  
 _._  
 _._

 _A/n_ : Gomenasaiii mungkin aneh ya? Haha part depan membahas masa lalu yang mungkin akan panjang? Entahlah haha


	7. 過去 Masa Lalu

**一緒に幸せ** **[Issho ni Shiawase]**

 **Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Issho ni Shiawase © Takamura Akashi**

 **Romance/Hurt/Comfort**

 ** _Warnings : AU, OOC, Typo(s), Anything at this fict is fiction, And all warnings not I'm write_**

 **NaruHina**

 **Don't Like, Don't Read**

 **.**

 _ **Flashback 4 years ago...**_  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **Hinata POV**

"A-apa? Kau serius Naruto _-kun_?" Tanya-ku gugup terhadap pemuda yang notabene nya adalah sahabat terdekat-ku semenjak masuk SMA.

"Tentu aku serius, tidak masalah kau belum mencintai-ku. Akan kubuat kau mencintaiku Hinata-chan! Hehe," begitulah sekiranya yang dia katakan kepadaku sebelum kepalaku berkunang-kunang dan semuanya menjadi gelap. Sepertinya aku terlalu bahagia sampai aku harus berakhir di UKS.

Awal yang manis bukan dari sahabatku itu? Dia memang orang yang humoris, penuh pengertian, bodoh haha harus ku akui itu tapi aku suka, dan meledak-ledak. Memang aku belum mencintai nya atau aku sudah mencintainya tanpa kusadari sebelum kita menjadi sepasang kekasih? Entahlah, tapi yang kutahu aku selalu cemburu jika ia pergi bersama perempuan lainnya, dan bahkan saat ia masih pacaran dengan mantannya dulu aku begitu sebal melihatnya.

Baiklah sebelum aku jadian dengan dia pun aku sudah pernah pacaran dengan Kiba, tapi dia memang laki-laki sialah, ah maaf. Dia menyebalkan karena meninggalkan-ku begitu saja karena ia memiliki gadis lain yang ia suka. Dan aku berakhir dengan sahabatku sendiri sebagai pelabuhan hatiku di akhir semester 1 kelas 1 SMA. Kehidupan cintaku dengannya dimulai...

.  
 _10 months later_

"Kau pikir aku tidak tahu?" Ujarku dengan nada bicara yang terdengar lirih. Raut sedih mungkin terlihat jelas di wajahku sekarang ini.

"Apa lagi? Sudah kubilang aku tidak melakukan apa-apa?!" Jawab Naruto- kun dengan nada ketus dan sedikit tinggi di akhirnya.

"Kau... kenapa tidak mengerti?" Tanyaku frustasi dengan berlinang air mata.

"Kau saja yang berlebihan Hinata! Sudahlah!" Dia berkata dengan emosi dan berlalu begitu saja. Meninggalkan-ku sendiri berdiri mematung, dengan air mata yang mulai deras mengalir.

"Aku hanya ingin di perhatikan saja Naruto- _kun_..." gumam-ku sedih. Selama ini aku sudah memberikan yang terbaik hingga waktuku untuknya, tetapi dia itu tidak pernah sadar apa yang harus dia lakukan. Memang terkadang menghadapi seseorang yang keras kepala itu... menyakitkan.

Aku tahu dia bersama wanita lain, aku tahu itu. Tapi aku juga tahu kalau wanita lain itu adalah seorang adik kelas yang hanya minta bantuan Naruto- _kun._ Naruto bilang hanya 2 atau 3 bulan saja, tapi wanita mana yang tidak cemburu kalau kekasihnya dekat-dekat dengan wanita lain? Walaupun kau tahu dia tidak akan selingkuh, hanya saja itu menyakitkan.

Aku tidak suka saat Naruto- _kun_ bersamanya, dia bisa lupa waktu. Sekarang dia banyak kegiatan dan hanya bisa sedikit meluangkan waktunya untukku. Bahkan saat aku meminta pergi dengannya dia membatalkannya begitu saja karena ia berkata uang itu akan ia gunakan untuk yang lebih penting. Oh _Kami-sam_ a sungguh aku frustasi di buatnya. Bisakah dia hanya lebih memperhatikan aku saja? Kumohon aku di sini hanya meminta untuk di perhatikan seperti wanita lainnya yang memiliki kekasih.

.  
 _1 year after_

Aku senang sebentar lagi adalah hari jadi kami yang ke satu tahun, aku berharap semoga aku akan tetap bersamanya. Dan hari ini SMA kami mengadakan acara pensi dan sebagai ketua OSIS aku harus bertanggung jawab penuh dengan acara ini.

Acara berjalan lancar dan tepat sebelum istirahat siang Naruto- _kun_ menelponku.

"Hinata- _chan,_ aku rindu denganmu. Bisa kita bertemu sekarang?" Ujar Naruto- _kun_ di seberang sana.

"Ah, _Gomen ne_ Naruto- _kun,_ aku tidak bisa. Bagaimana kalau sehabis istirahat siang? Jadwalku cukup longgar kalau sehabis istirahat siang?" Tanya-ku sembari memeriksa kelangsungan acara.

"Baiklah, akan ku tunggu di tempat biasa Hinata- _chan,_ hehe," jawab Naruto- _kun_ lalu menutup sambungan teleponnya. Aku menghela nafas, mencoba menenangkan diri dari pekerjaan yang tidak ada habisnya ini.

"Hei, Hinata sebentar!" Ucap sebuah suara dari arah belakangku, sontak aku menengok kebelakang. Ternyata itu Nejii, dia wakil-ku di OSIS. Ternyata dia ingin mengabarkan keadaan di gerbang, tapi kemudian dia membuat lelucon yang bisa membuatku tertawa. Entah aku terlena atau apa tapi cukup lama kami bercengkrama, dan baru ku sadari jauh di belakang sana... Naruto- _kun_ memperhatikan-ku. Dan saat aku menyadarinya dia menghilang. Gawat, kurasa dia cemburu padaku. ' _Kami-sama... cobaan apa lagi ini'_

 _"_ Naruto- _kun!_ Kumohon berhenti," aku mengejarnya dan mencoba meraihnya. Untungnya kamu sekarang. Berada di taman jadi tidak seorangpun akan terganggu dengan kamu jika kami mungkin bertengkar, karena aku yakin dia pasti marah.

"Kau tahu kesalahanmu?" Ujarnya dingin, oh tidak maafkan aku Naruto- _kun._

 _"_ Kurasa iya..." jawabku sambil menundukkan kepala.

"Aku sudah cukup bersabar Hinata saat kau bersama dia! Kau tadi bilang aku harus menunggu untk bertemu denganmu, tapi ternyata ku lihat kau malah asyik tertawa dan bercengkrama dengan lelaki itu!" Kurasa dia memang marah.

"Maafkan aku Naruto- _kun,_ kumohon maafkan aku. Jangan marah..." aku memohon, baru kali ini aku benar-benar memohon. Aku memang sudah jatuh ke tangannya...

"Kau kira aku apa? Maafmu tidak cukup. Kau bodoh atau gila ya? Aku di sini menunggumu lama, kau kira berapa lama kau bersama dia huh?"

"Naruto- _kun!_ Aku tidak suka kau mengataiku bodoh! Aku bahkan tidak pernah mengatakan itu kepadamu dan orang lain!"

"Ck, kau memang sialan! Sekarang kurasa kita cukup di sini. Aku sudah cukup bersabar untukmu. Kita menjadi sahabat saja seperti dulu, kurasa itu yang terbaik." Ujar Naruto- _kun_ sambil berlalu begitu saja tanpa memperhatikan-ku sama sekali.

"... jangan pergi... kumohon..." ujarku pelan sia-sia. Hatiku hancur seketika, cintaku, hidupku, hilang seketika. Bahkan aku tak merasa itu cukup untuk membuatku dan Naruto- _kun_ mengakhiri hubungan kami. Aku menjadi tidak tahu mana yang benar dan tidak, aku tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi. Ini akhirku dan dia... apa bisa aku menemukan seseorang sebaik dia lagi? Sekarang aku 'hanya' seorang sahabat 'lagi' untuknya.

Aku tidak bisa menghentikan air mata yang terus mengalir ini. Ini pertama kalinya aku menangis di sekolah, hanya karena dia. Ya karena dia aku bisa serapuh ini...  
 **.**  
 **.**

 _ **Flashback END**_

 **Hinata POV** **END**

Air mata gadis itu perlahan mengalir di wajah ayu nya. Dia mengingat kembali kenangan pahit bersama pemuda itu, ya kenangan masa lalu di mana ia pernah bersama pemuda itu.

Tapi sekarang ia harus menerima kenyataan bahwa ia masih mencintai sahabatnya itu, ya sangat...

 _ **"Tokyo.. Tokyo.. Tokyo..."**_

Pengumuman itu berbunyi, itu berarti beberapa menit lagi kereta S _hinkanshen_ akan segera berhenti. Gadis itu masih tak bergeming seakan dunianya masih belum kembali, ia masih terlarut dalam lamunanya. Tapi sekejap itu juga ia tersadar, bahwa ia harus menemui cintanya yang telah lama tersesat...

 **-to be continued-**

 _ **A/n: ehem**_ _ **eeto-**_ _ **bagaimana ya? Jujur ada sedikit pengalaman pribadi yang terselip tapi nggak sampe putus sih #eh**_

 _ **Makanya cukup menghayati huhuhu T_T**_

 _ **Ah semoga chap kali ini cukup panjang ya~ mungkin sebentar lagi akan tamat huhuhu 2 atau 3 chapter lagi :'3 sedih rasanya sudah mau selesai tapi kurasa**_ _ **itu yang terbaik #halah**_

 _ **Oh iya jangan lupa RnR ya~**_


	8. 未来 Masa Depan

**一緒に幸せ** **[Issho ni Shiawase]**

 **Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Issho ni Shiawase © Takamura Akashi**

 **Romance/Hurt/Comfort**

 ** _Warnings : AU, OOC, Typo(s), Short Drabble(Again :p), Anything at this fict is fiction, And all warnings not I'm write_**

 **NaruHina**

 **Don't Like, Don't Read**

 **.**

 _Kau tahu? Masa depan tidak akan datang begitu saja. Hal itu haruslah kita raih sendiri! Begitupula dengan mu yang harus meraih masa depan mu dengannya Hinata suatu saat nanti..._  
 _._  
 _._  
 _._

Seketika gadis itu teringat dengan ucapan salah satu sahabat wanita terdekatnya dulu, Tenten. Sepertinya sahabatnya itu pintar meramal masa depan, entah mengapa kata-kata itu cocok dengan situasi sekarang ini. Gadis itu... kini sedang berjuang untuk mendapatkan cinta masa lalu nya kembali untuk meneruskan masa depannya kelak.

Setelah pintu kereta _Shinkanshen_ terbuka gadis bersurai indigo itu tergesa-gesa mencari sosok yang di nantikan-nya sembari menarik koper ungun-nya. Kemudian dalam jarak 100 meter atensi mereka bertemu, menjadikan sebuah ilusi bagaikan tenggelam dalam dimensi yang hanya milik mereka berdua.

Namun perlahan pemuda itu mengecilkan jarak antara mereka berdua dan menghampiri gadis ayu itu. Tanpa sepatah kata dan pergerakan yang pasti, gadis itu tetap terdiam di tempatnya. Terpaku menatap sepasang netra _sapphire_ yang memandang-nya dalam.

"Kau tak apa Hinata?" Sebuah suara itu akhirnya menyadarkan gadis itu dari lamunannya. Tanpa menjawab gadis itu memeluk sang pemuda yang membuat empunya sontak kaget. "Ada apa Hinata? Katakan padaku," ujar pemuda itu lagi.

"Tidak di sini, kumohon..." jawab gadis itu tanpa sedikitpun melepaskan pelukannya pada pemuda itu.

"Baiklah, ayo kita taman kota. Mungkin melihat daun _momiji_ yang mulai menguning membuat-mu lebih tenang," usul pemuda itu diikuti dengan seulas senyum simpulnya. Gadis itu hanya mengangguk setuju dan mengekor di belakang langkah pemuda itu.

.  
.

"Apa kau sudah bisa ceritakan semuanya sekarang?" Tanya pemuda itu sambil menghirup aroma segelas _cappuccino_ yang barusan ia beli untuk dirinya dan gadis itu.

"Kurasa iya..." jawab gadis itu masih berat.

"Jadi?" Pemuda itu semakin penasaran dibuat-nya.

"Sasuke berselingkuh di belakang-ku. Saat aku tiba di Yokohama dan melewati sebuah Caffe aku melihatnya tengah memegang tangan seorang wanita mesra. Mereka terlihat bahagia, aku merasakan sakit hati jadi kuputuskan untuk pulang. Tapi kurasa dia melihatku dam mengejarku sampai ke stasiun. Dia bilang dia ingin menjelaskan semuanya tapi aku tak mau tahu, lagipula hatiku sebenarnya..." jeda sebentar sebelum gadis itu menghela nafas panjang dan melanjutkan kembali ceritanya, "... tidak bersama dia,"

"Maksudmu... kau hanya terpaksa bersama Sasuke?" Tanya pemuda itu penasaran, ia mencoba setenang mungkin walau jauh dalam lubuk hati-nya... ia gembira.

"Begitulah, aku sepertinya harus melepaskan ini," ujar gadis itu sembari melepaskan cincin pertunangannya.

"Jadi, sebenarnya apa yang membuat-mu terpaksa menerima perjodohan-mu? Bukannya orang tua-mu membolehkan kau untuk memilih?" Tanya pemuda itu lagi.

"Itu... kurasa karena aku ingin melarikan diri darimu Naruto- _kun,_ " ucap gadis itu sembari menatap guguran daun momiji yang begitu menawan.

"Apa kau masih mencintaiku?" Satu pertanyaan terakhir dari pemuda itu, yang seakan memutus segala benang kusut antara mereka berdua. Gadis itu awalnya hanya diam tidak bergeming, tapi beberapa detik kemudian dia menoleh dan menatap wajah pemuda itu lekat.

Gadis itu tersenyum, senyuman manis yang begitu dirindukan oleh pemuda itu. Senyuman manis yang terakhir ia lihat sehari sebelum mereka mengakhiri hubungan cinta mereka, senyuman manis yang bisa membuatnya... jatuh cinta untuk kesekian kalinya dengan gadis itu.

"Kurasa kau tahu jawabannya, Naruto- _kun,_ " ujar gadis itu sembari menyelipkan anak rambutnya di belakang telinganya, khas sekali gadis itu jika ia sedang gugup. Bersamaan dengan itu pemuda itu menaruh gelas _cappuccino-_ nya.

"Ya, aku tahu Hinata..." jawab pemuda itu sembari mencium bibir ranum gadis itu. Mereka berpagut mesra dalam cinta yang kembali menampakkan taringnya. Sepertinya cinta di hati mereka telah kembali, membawa sebuah masa depan di langkah mereka...

 _-_ _ **to be continued**_ _-_

 _ **A/n: huhuhu kok jadi kebawa**_ _ **suasana ah sudahlah jangan lupa RnR**_ _ **oke~**_

 _ **2 last chap~**_


	9. 連理の枝 Sekarang dan Selamanya

**一緒に幸せ [Issho ni Shiawase]**

 **Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Issho ni Shiawase © Takamura Akashi**

 **Romance/Hurt/Comfort**

 ** _Warnings : AU, OOC, Typo(s), Short Drabble(Again :p), Anything at this fict is fiction, And all warnings not I'm write_**

 **NaruHina**

 **Don't Like, Don't Read**

 **.**

"Sekarang kalian telah sah sebagai pasangan suami istri, kalian bisa berciuman," ujar seorang pendeta kepada kedua sejoli yang baru saja resmi menjadi sepasang suami istri.

"Aku senang kita berakhir seperti ini Naruto- _kun,_ " ucap gadis bersurai indigo itu dengan semburat merah di wajah ayu-nya itu.

"Ya, dan aku selalu menyesal telah berbuat bodoh dulu _Anata_..." balas pemuda tampan bernetra _Sapphire_ yang menatap gadis itu teduh. Sejenak pemuda itu tersenyum dan kemudian mencium bibir ranum gadis itu. Singkat memang tapi tidak dengan nafsu, hanya atas nama cinta.

.  
.

"Selamat ya Hinata- _chan~_! Sudah kubilang kau memang hanya akan berakhir dengan si bodoh itu hahaha," ujar seorang gadis berwajah oriental, Tenten.

"Ah, kau ini. Tapi _arigatou_ kau sudah jauh-jauh dari Taiwan ke Jepang. Oh ya, di mana Lee dan anak-mu?" tanya gadis bersurai indigo itu penasaran.

"Ah tidak masalah. Oh dia sedang sibuk dan anak-ku tidak mungkin kubawa karena masih kecil, jadi dia kutitipkan ke nenek-nya."

"Oh begitu, umm... Tenten tapi kurasa aku harus pergi, sehabis ini Narut _o -kun_ akan terbang ke Amerika untuk urusan bisnis dan aku akan ikut,"

"Baiklah baiklah, aku akan menginap semalam di sini di rumah orang tuamu, aku rindu mereka hehe, dan untukmu selamat berbulan madu hahaha,"

.  
.

 _"Pesawat dengan nomor keberangkatan 409931 tujuan Amerika akan segera lepas landas. Penumpang di harapkan segera untuk menaiki pesawat."_

Dua sejoli itu terlihat sedang memasuki lorong penyebrangan untuk menaiki pesawat, baru saja tadi pagi mereka menikah dan sore ini mereka harus berangkat ke Amerika. Walaupun sebenarnya ini adalah perjalanan bisnis, mereka mengambil kesempatan ini sekaligus untuk berlibur dan bulan madu.

Mereka terlihat bahagia, tertawa bersama dan tersenyum bersama. Setelah kejadian Yokohama kelabu beberapa bulan lalu, mereka akhirnya menjalin hubungan kembali. Melanjutkan apa yang pernah mereka mulai dan putus di tengah jalan. Dab mereka benar-benar serius kali ini, dan hari ini mereka membuktikannya dengan pernikahan sederhana mereka yang sarat akan kebahagiaan.

Orangtua gadis itu pun bahkan sangat menyetujuinya, sejujurnya mereka tau bahwa dua sejoli itu saling mencintai. Hanya saja mereka terlalu naif untuk mengakui dan hanya mengatas namakan persahabatan.

Ya, mereka kini telah bersatu dalam ikatan suci untuk sekarang dan selamanya...

 _-_ _to be continued_ _-_  
 _._  
 _._  
 _._

 _A/n: hehe_ _gomen_ _pendek_ _lGi_ _ahh_ _ternyta_ _masih ada 2 chap terakhir lagi hehe :p_

 _Keep RnR_


	10. 真実 Sebuah Kebenaran

**一緒に幸せ [Issho ni Shiawase]**

 **Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Issho ni Shiawase © Takamura Akashi**

 **Romance/Hurt/Comfort**

 ** _Warnings : AU, OOC, Typo(s), Short Drabble(Again :p), Anything at this fict is fiction, And all warnings not I'm write_**

 **NaruHina**

 **Don't Like, Don't Read**

 **.**

Di bawah hamparan langit gelap yang berbintang di langit New York, dua sejoli itu duduk di sebuah ayunan dari sofa yang ada di balkon hotel tempat mereka menginap. Mereka sekarang tampak bahagia, wajar saja ini masih sebulan setelah pernikahan mereka. Pria bersurai kuning itu tampak terdiam mengawasi bintang-bintang yang tampak redup di angkasa sana.

"Ada apa _anata_?" tanya gadis, ah wanita itu sekarang.

"... Kau tahu, aku punya sebuah rahasia yang selama ini kau tidak ketahui Hinata," ujar pria itu sambil menatap dalam, netra _amethyst_ milik istrinya itu.

"Hn? Apa itu?" tanya wanita itu penasaran sembari merubah posisi duduknya menghadap suami tercintanya tersebut.

"Sebenarnya dari dulu aku tidak pernah berniat sekalipun memutuskan hubungan kita, aku hanya sedang bertaruh dengan sahabatku untuk dirimu," pria itu menatap lekat netra istrinya, takut-takut istrinya itu akan marah atau pergi meninggalkannya di sini.

"... lanjutkan _anata_ ," ujar wanita itu sambil tersenyum, seolah bisa membaca kekalutan pria itu.

"Kau pasti kenal orang ini, dia mantan tunanganmu. Sasuke." lanjut pria itu sambil menghela nafas dalam-dalam.

"Ah, aku mengerti. Lanjutkan saja aku tidak akan berkomentar apapun sampai kau selesai bercerita _anata_ ,"

"Jadi, hari itu waktu aku memutuskan mu, aku sudah bertaruh dengan Sasuke. Mulai saat itu aku bertaruh siapa yang akan benar-benar mendapatkan mu di masa depan nanti. Dan aku tetap diperbolehkan berada di dekat-mu. Maafkan aku Hinata, aku membuatmu tersiksa dengan kebodohanku menjadikanmu bahan taruhan..." ujar pria itu menatap sendu istrinya.

"Hh... aku lega kau memberitahu ku, kebenarannya _anata_. Aku tidak akan marah karena semua itu sudah lewat, tapi kurasa memang kita sudah terikat benang takdir sejak dulu _anata_ ," balas wanita itu sambil bersandar di dada bidang suaminya.

"Ya, maafkan aku Hinata," pria itu kemudian memeluk istrinya erat seolah tidak ingin melepaskannya lagi. Bagi pria itu sudah cukup ia pernah melepas sekali wanitanya itu untuk kebodohannya, kali ini cinta berkata benang merah memang benar-benar ada.

- _To be Continued_ -

A/n: Maafkan kalau ada typo, males liat lagi xD  
Oh ya satu episode terakhir setelah ini minna! Jangan lupa RnR ya~


	11. 一緒に幸せ Kebahagiaan Bersama

**一緒に幸せ [Issho ni Shiawase]**

 **Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Issho ni Shiawase © Takamura Akashi**

 **Romance/Hurt/Comfort**

 ** _Warnings : AU, OOC, Typo(s), Short Drabble(Again :p), Anything at this fict is fiction, And all warnings not I'm write_**

 **NaruHina**

 **Don't Like, Don't Read**

 **.**

Hinata POV

 _Desember 20xx_ ,

 _Cinta adalah sebuah perasaan di saat dua hati terkoneksi satu sama lain. Dengan kata lain segala kebahagian, sedih, marah, dan segala emosi terkoneksi satu sama lain. Namun... koneksi itu bisa saja terganggu, jika ada kerusakan pada server utamanya. Begitulah yang terjadi pada hatimu, kau berpaling._

 _Tapi setidaknya itu adalah dulu ketika aku masih berpikir_ _kekanakan_ _. Semua yang kukira kau berpaling, kau tidak_ _memperhatikanku_ _hanyalah sebuah ketidak sinkron-an antara hatiku dan hatimu. Dulu tanpa tahu yang sebenarnya diriku ini menganggap bahwa hatimu tidaklah lagi untukku, terlebih ketika dirimu memutuskan diriku begitu saja._

 _Tapi, bila semua hal itu terjadi sekarang, aku mengerti bahwa setiap kau melakukan sesuatu, ada sebuah alasan yang tersembunyi di dalamnya. Aku mengakui_ _ketidaktahuanku_ _atas pemikiran, perhatian, perilaku, pembawaan, hati, dan_ _tatapanmu_ _kepadaku, dulu. Tapi sekarang, aku sudah dewasa dan aku mengerti. Aku mengerti bahwa dulu_ _pemikiranku_ _hanya sebatas pemikiran satu pihak, aku kurang objektif atas segala yang dirimu lakukan._

 _Aku sadar bahwa aku terlalu_ _kekanakan_ _dan tidak bisa mengerti arti di mana dirimu ingin mengatakan bahwa 'aku adalah miliknya yang akan terus ia jaga apapun yang terjadi'. Sekarang aku paham arti nya itu, dirimu memutuskan ku tanpa pernah pergi menjauh dari_ _sisiku_ _. Kau hanya menjaga diriku dari semua yang mungkin akan terjadi, tapi kau telah mengikat benang merah denganku bersamaan dengan kau_ _memutuskanku_ _._

 _Takdir memang selalu berkata lain, tapi jodoh dan benang merah adalah kita yang menentukan. Tinggal bagaimana Kami-sama sebagai hakim yang memutuskan apakah pilihan kita benar atau salah. Aku bahagia telah mengikat benang takdir bersamamu, dalam_ _kesuka_ _dukaan_ _ini terdapat kebahagiaan bersamamu yang tak akan pernah bisa diulang. Aku punya satu pesan untuk kami-sama, aku hanya akan mengirim satu pesan pendek yang mewakili seluruh perasaanku._

 _Aku mencintai suamiku._

 _Love, Hinata._

 _._  
 _._  
 _._  
"Hinata? Apa yang kau lakukan di kamar sendirian?" tanya sebuah suara yang pastinya kukenal, berasal dari ambang pintu.

"Ah," buru-buru aku menutup buku harian berwarna lavender itu dan memasukkannya ke laci. "Tidak apa-apa aku hanya sedang menulis resep masakan anata," jawabku berbohong.

"Ohh, kalau begitu aku lapar..." ujarnya manja dengan tatapan sedih yang dibuat-buat. Aku tidak bisa tidak tersenyum melihatnya, aku begitu mencintainya.

"Baiklah baiklah, ayo kita ke dapur," ucapku sambil mendorong suamiku menuju dapur.

"Yes, ramen ya!" dia begitu bersemangat mengatakannya, padahal makanan itu sudah sering ia santap tapi tetap ia tidak pernah bosan. Yah, sama saja denganku, padahal aku sudah sangat lama bersamanya tapi aku tidak pernah bosan bersama dirinya. Terlebih untuk seorang anak yang sedang terkandung dalam rahimku, benar-benar ini adalah kebahagianku bersama dengan Naruto.

Naruto aku mencintaimu.

 **-Owari-**

 _A/n :_ _yeayyyy_ _akhirnya tamat dengan manis :") terharu saya, dengan badan sakit ternyata inspirasi jalan terus ya haha #plak_

 _Okeee_ _RnR yang banyak_ _yaaa_ _buat_ _eps_ _terakhir ini :) terimakasih_ _:D_

 _Maaf atas kesalahan kata, Jika pernah melihat fict ini berarti kalian sudah pernah mengunjungi akunku di watty kekekek_

 _See u~_


End file.
